


BTS discuss - Shaved vs Unshaved women

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [24]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Humour, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is part of our BTS late night conversation seriesNot to be taken too seriously





	BTS discuss - Shaved vs Unshaved women

_All of the boys except for RM and JK are congregated in Jin and Suga’s dorm. It is late and they are watching a raunchy episode of Game of Thrones on Jin’s laptop. One of the leading women is nude on screen and the room goes quiet._

**V** : _(breaks silence)_ I bet she shaves.

 **Jimin:** _(cuts in eagerly)_ The other day I saw an episode where one of the women was completely shaved down there.

 **Suga:** _(sarcastically_ ) Completely shaved?

 **Jimin:** Completely shaved!

 **Jin:** ( _smirks_ ) Who are you talking about now, Jimin? You or the girl?

 **Jimin** : _(hits Jin lightly on the arm)_ I don’t..!

 **Suga:** _ **(** seriously)_ Do you like that Jimin?

 **J-hope** : _(mimicking Suga, still laughing slightly)_ Yeah, do you like it ?

 **Jimin** : It looks prettier.

 **V:** Prettier?

 **Jimin:** ( _honestly)_ Yeah. It just looks nicer… it feels nicer too.

 **J-hope:** ( _agreeing_ ) Oh, yeah.

 **Jin** : _(to Jimin)_ Have you ever been with a girl like that?

 **Jimin:** ( _coyly_ ) No, of course not.

_There is an uproar of noise as Jimin’s mock innocence is dismissed._

**Jimin:** _(turning to V)_ Have you?

 **V:** _(coolly)_ I didn’t notice.

_J-hope cracks up laughing at V, who in turn smiles devilishly back in his box smile. The others join in, though there is some protest at his cockiness. RM enters._

**Jimin:** _(getting back onto the point)_ But it’s really common for white girls to shave. I’ve never seen Korean girl like that.

 **Suga:** _(skeptically)_ When did you fuck a white girl?

 **Jimin:** _(laughing nervously)_ I was just saying that Korean girls don’t, and I’ve heard white girls do.

 **Jin:** _(sighs in disbelief, shaking Jimin’s arm)_ Ah, that’s too sly. Saying that you only heard that rumour.

 **J-hope:** Yeah yeah, he probably saw it somewhere.

 **V** : In porn?

 **RM** : It’s more normal to shave in America than Korea.

 **V:** _(smiles naughtily)_ Suga, is that true?

_Suga smiles, raising his eyebrows and nods in acknowledgement. J-hope and Jimin laugh loudly._

**Jin:** _(seriously)_ What difference does it make? A flower is a flower.

 **Suga:** _(mocking Jin)_ Every hole’s a goal.

_Jungkook enters, looking in surprise at the gathering. He had been looking for something, and immediately forgot what it was once he saw the group, who are raucous._

**V** : Ask our golden maknae what he thinks about it.

 **JK:** ( _looks confusedly at V, a cautious smile on his lips)_ What?

 **Jimin:** ( _still laughing_ ) Do you think a shaved pussy is better than a natural one?

_The laughter dies down. The whole group is curious what JK will respond and stare at him with anticipation. JK looks severely taken aback with a nervous half-smile playing across his face. He seems uncomfortable but tries to save face._

**JK:** _(uncertainly_ ) Shaved? I guess. I don’t know-

 **Jimin:** _(grinning)_ Well, what was IU’s like?

_They all erupt in laughter, even RM who had his face in his palms. JK protests but they are all making too much noise for them to take notice._

**Suga:** _(lazily)_ Leave him alone.

 **Jin** : She seems like a natural sort of girl.

 **J-hope:** I agree! She gives that impression, right?

 **JK :** _(irritably)_ Why don’t you ask her yourself, Jimin?

_JK exits._


End file.
